Make it or Break it in Denver
by PJ in NH
Summary: Everyone has a double somewhere -- ask Ezra.


Make It or Break It in Denver

by PJ In NH

Crossover between Mag7 ATF and Make it or Break It.

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear I will not make any money on the words that follow, so help me, God.

Buck Wilmington entered the bullpen and looked around at his fellow agents, his eyes sparkling with mischief. He saw that JD was huddled over his computer. Joshia was on the phone trying to appear interested in whatever was being said on the other end. Nathan was reviewing the team's first aid supplies. Vin and Ezra were both working on reports, but while Ezra was casually typing away on his keyboard, Vin was clearly having difficulties as was evident from the way his lip was caught between his teeth. And Chris having seen Buck enter Team Seven's lair pushed himself away from his desk to pause at his open door.

"So 'fess up, Buck. What's got you looking like you've got a date with quadruplets?" Chris teased.

At the sound of their leader's voice, fingers stopped typing and Josiah hung up the phone.

"Ain't much, stud," Buck admitted, one finger smoothed his mustache and that glint in his eyes became even more pronounced. "Just take a look at this." Buck held up a photograph between his index finger and thumb and wiggled it enticingly.

Chris reached forward and plucked the photo from his old friend. "It's a picture of Ezra, so what?"

At the mention of his name, Ezra sat up straighter in his chair and the others' interest was also piqued.

"Ah, but this isn't Mr. Ezra P. Standish," Buck admitted.

Vin sprung up from his chair and pressed up beside Chris to see for himself. "What you getting at, Bucklin? Looks just like 'im."

"Unless our Ezra can be at a stakeout in Littleton and at a gymnastics meet in Greeley at the same time, I don't think so," the ladies' man revealed.

As if choreographed, the other Seven each raised an eyebrow in perfect unison.

Ezra was the first to recover. He appeared to be both irate and bored at the same time. "Mr. Wilmington, your joke has become tedious. Please explain yourself, and why you took it upon yourself to Photoshop my countenance onto someone else's body."

"Well, you see this man's name isn't Ezra it's Steve. He's a father of a local gymnast. I took the photo myself last night. I've always appreciated the fine art of gymnastics--all that spinning, jumping, twisting, turning…pure poetry in motion." Buck sighed dreamily.

"This Steve does look a lot like you," Vin admitted and Chris nodded his concurrence. "Maybe you should check 'im out? I'm sure J.D. could help you out."

"After all, Ezra, what if this Steve found out about you first and decided he had some rights to your money or something," Chris teased knowing he'd strike a nerve.

Erza rubbed his finger over his nose in contemplation. "Your statement does warrant some merit and concern, Mr. Larabee. Mr. Dunn, do you think you could assist?"

"Sure, I could help," JD admitted, "but if I had a last name it would be a big help."

The six drew their attention back to Buck. "So, Buck do you know what Steve's last name is?" Josiah asked.

Buck let a slow lingering smile spread under his mustache. "Actually I do. It's Tanner. His name is Steve Tanner."

Erza snapped around to look at the long-haired young man.

"Hey, Ez, I don't know the man. Never saw 'im before…well that's not exactly true, he does look just like you. But I never knew there was two of ya."

The undercover agent continued to stare.

"It's not like I was sleeping with your Ma or anything, Ez. It's just not possible."

"Hey, Ezra?"

"Yes, Mr. Dunn?" Ezra responded, but did not look away from Vin.

"This Steve Tanner…um… has the same birthday as you."

Buck walked over the clasped his long arm around Ezra's shoulders. "Time to call Mother?" he asked with a grin.

Ezra's swung out of the taller man's hold, stalked past Chris Larabee into Larabee's office and slammed the door in his boss's shocked face.

"Take it he's gonna call his mama," Vin observed.

"Oh, to be a fly on the wall," Josiah remarked

End?

(If someone would like to take this further, please be my guest.)


End file.
